With the development of the economy and continuous improvement of technology, various data and information are used every day by people for communications in life or work, it is deemed insufficient to backup or store such a huge mass of data purely through USB flash disks or hard disks, and accordingly, CDs are adopted by people to store data. CDs are carriers used to store data with optical information as storage media and allow data to be read therefrom or written therein based on the laser principle, and various multimedia data such as characters, sounds, graphs and animations can be stored in CDs. However, data are nowadays read from CDs or written into CDs by means of manual operation, which results in heavy workloads and low work efficiency; and in this process, CDs are likely to be stained, damaged or lost.